1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server heat dissipation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of servers can be mounted in a server cabinet. Each server will include its own heat dissipating device configured only for dissipating the heat it produces, which lacks efficiency overall in the server cabinet. Also, because there are many heat dissipating devices and each include one or more fans, a lot of noise is produced.